LeAnn Rimes Wiki:Rules
This page is a list of Rules for LeAnn Rimes Wiki and will of course be added to as the Wiki grows. Editing rules #When editing on LeAnn Rimes Wiki the following are enforced: #*All pages must have reliable sources (see List of Reliable Sources). #*No abbrevations. #*All numbers under 100 must be typed out unless the number is part of a title. (Eg. The album peaked at number one on the Billboard 200. The performance at the annual 45th CMA Music Awards...). Any edits that do not follow this must be changed to it when caught. #*The # is not to be used at all. #*DO NOT ADD SOURCES THAT ARE DEEMED UNRELIABLE BY LEANN RIMES WIKI STANDARDS (see List of Unreliable Sources). Any information added by unreliable sources will be reverted. #Vandalism is not allowed and is to be reverted immediately. Pages constantly vandalized by IP addresses must be locked for one month. Continual vandalism on a page will result in an indefinite lock. #All cover images, album or single, must have "LeAnn Rimes -" in front of the album/single title if not the file will be moved to add it. An exception to this rule is soundtracks, albums LeAnn Rimes made a guest appearance on. Albums LeAnn Rimes has made an appearance on must have the artist name in front. (Eg. ) Soundtracks however just need the title. #All cover images must have a Summary section with the template and a Licencing section with template. Any cover image without either or both will be deleted immediately. #All cover images can be no bigger then 300x300px, any bigger will be deleted immediately. #Only LeAnn Rimes' singles, albums, soundtrack/guest album appearances and film appearances may have a page. Pages of songs, artists, songwriters, etc. may not have a page. Any pages of songs that are not singles or have to do with another artists will be deleted immediately. Exception to this rule is if LeAnn Rimes has constantly did singles or songs not released as singles by the songwriter and a list of songs by the songwriter is necessary. (Eg. LeAnn has done multiple songs by Diane Warren, "How Do I Live", "Can't Fight the Moonlight", etc.) Curb Records is the only exception to this rule as it is (possibly was) Rimes' recording label for thirteen years. #If an album and a single have the same name the album must have (album) after and the single must have (single) after it. (Eg. Blue (album), Blue (single)). This is so the title can be used as a . #*If the album page was created prior to the single page then the album page must be moved and have (album) added to it. Same with singles. If a single was released prior to the album name then it must be moved and have (single) added to it. #Singles cannot have more then one album listed on them in the infobox, even if they are on two. That is what the article is for, to post information. Singles can only have the album they were released as a single from. Eg. "God Bless America" was released both on You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs and God Bless America but was not released as a single until released on God Bless America so that is the infobox must read Single by LeAnn Rimes from the album God Bless America. This goes for any other single released on two separate albums and/or compilation album, soundtrack, etc. The following is not enforced but is encouraged: #Edit Summary: All contributors may place an edit summary when editing any page on LeAnn Rimes Wiki but it is not necessary. #Alternate album covers are allowed to be posted as long as the follow the guideline above for images. Rules The following rules are enforced, all will result in'' immediate'' block from LeAnn Rimes Wiki. Block guideline First offense will be blocked for 24 hours, second offense will be for a week, third offense for a month and fourth offense will be indefinite block. This is so that LeAnn Rimes Wiki can be a safe and fun environment for anyone who contributes on here. All contributors are treated equally, no one is above the rest, even administrators and founder, anyone who does not follow the rules will all be treated to the same. When any rule is broken please report to an administrator immediately, or if it is an administrator doing it please report it to the founder's talk page. All claims will be thoroughly examined thoroughly by the administrator or founder in case of false claims but will be resolved in less then 24 hours in which case both parties will be blocked until the issue is resolved. This however does not include the Edit-war rule below, other rules however must be thoroughly examined. We uphold the "Innocent until found guilty" rule but also make things fair to give everyone a chance by blocking both editors until the case is thoroughly examined. #No harassment. If any contributors are harassing another contributor they are to be reported to an administrator immediately. What is considered harassment on LeAnn Rimes Wiki is as follows: #*Reverting every edit a contributor does on every page they go onto. (Eg. User:XY goes and reverts you on one page because they do not agree with your edits then go to other pages you contribute on and do the same thing.) #*When a contributor is asked to stop following another contributor when caught in the act and continues to is considered to harassing another contributor. #No false accusations or personal attacks on another contributor. The following are apart of this: #*Name calling done out of rudeness is not tolerated. Playfully is understandable and overlooked. #*Falsely claiming someone is doing something they are not. Now there is a difference in telling someone what they are doing wrong and when they are not. When someone is doing something they should not be doing then it is not a personal attack on the person to tell them they are but it must be done nicely. #Inappropriate language is not allowed. No curse words are allowed on LeAnn Rimes Wiki even when asked to be pardoned, there is no call for language at any point. #Edit-warring is not allowed. If you revert more then three times with another contributor both contributors will be blocked, not just one. #Scrutiny is not allowed. LeAnn Rimes Wiki does not subjectify anyone to scrutiny. #''No one'' can have two accounts on LeAnn Rimes Wiki. This is considered sock-puppetry and is grounds for indefinte block. This is so no one can use another account to gang up another contributor or enforce their way on a page. #Drama is not allowed. The following is not enforced: #Contributors are encouraged to have an account. All contributions are welcomed wether a contributor has an account or not except on locked pages. #Contributors with accounts are encouraged to always sign into their accounts but it is not neccessary. Other rules The rules below are enforced but may not result in block depending on the situation. If a block is neccesary then the block guideline above is to be implied. #Any disputes on a page must be taken to the page's talk page, not another contributor's talk page. Eg. User:WX and User:YZ are in dispute over a source used on the page then they must take it to the talk page of the page for vote by other contributors to come up with a fair solutions. In these type of disputes other contributors must vote either Agree or Disagree with their reason why. Disputes are to be resolved in 24 hours. After 24 hours the dispute is over and the votes tallied and whatever has the most is the result and is enforced. If the dispute arises again then both editors are to be blocked. #Contributors who have an account must sign with ~~~~ when contributing to a talk page. This however does not include IP address contributors if it is an IP address then it does not have to use the ~~~~ as LeAnn Rimes Wiki does not support exposing IP addresses on talk pages. Terms of Use Please read the Wikia Terms of Use.